


The Two-Faced Detective Prince - SCP-5828

by Baby_Boy_Baby



Category: Persona 5, SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Boy_Baby/pseuds/Baby_Boy_Baby
Summary: I made this AU for fun so please forgive any errors in formatting or any incorrect facts about the SCP Foundation.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this AU for fun so please forgive any errors in formatting or any incorrect facts about the SCP Foundation.

**The Two-Faced Detective Prince - SCP-5828**

**Item #** : SCP-5828

 **Object Class** : Safe

**Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-5828 must be kept in a secure but comfortable environment. Objects that can be used to cause harm to itself or others must not be left in the containment area. Objects like dull pencils and cutlery may be used under Dr. Kurusu’s direct supervision or by one of his subordinates if he is not available. They must be removed as soon as SCP-5828 is finished with them or he can no longer be supervised. Do not let SCP-5828 get bored or become distressed to prevent the appearance of SCP-5828-2 or SCP-5828-3. Enriching activities must be readily available to prevent this. If SCP-5828 requests a specific item or form of entertainment [refer to ███████ for safe activities] it must first be approved by Dr. Kurusu before it can be provided. If SCP-5828 requests Dr. Kurusu’s presence, he must be notified immediately to prevent SCP-5828 from becoming distressed or agitated. No one may enter SCP-5828’s cell without Dr. Kurusu’s direct supervision. D-Class personnel may interact with SCP-5828 for research purposes or to keep SCP-5828 entertained, however, if it becomes agitated all personnel must be removed to prevent the appearance of SCP-5828-3. 

**Description** : SCP-5828 is a young adult male with shoulder-length brown hair and red eyes wearing a ███████ detective uniform, formerly known as ██████████████. SCP-5828 was detained with SCP-5828-2 and SCP-5828-3 at the age of ██ in █████. Refer to the interview in █████████-███████████████████ with ██████████████ for more information about SCP-5828’s past. SCP-5828 appears to be a normal human without any abilities other than its connection to SCP-5828-2 and SCP-5828-3 and should be treated as such in order to maintain the ideal mood. Refer to ███████ for the list of SCP-5828’s preferred activities. SCP-5828 is kept contained for the purpose of keeping SCP-5828-2 and SCP-5828-3 contained within the facility. It is the source of SCP-5828-2 and SCP-5828-3 however it is unclear if killing SCP-5828 will kill SCP-5828-2 and SCP-5828-3 so this must not be attempted at this time. 

  
  


**Item #** : SCP-5828-2

 **Object Class** : Keter

**Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-5828-2 is difficult to contain due to its flux state in reality. SCP-5828-2 will appear within a 100-meter radius of SCP-5828 if SCP-5828 wills it, or if it becomes bored or agitated. To keep its appearances to a minimum it is important to keep SCP-5828 in a good mood. While SCP-5828-2 has a pleasant demeanour, it is still rather sadistic and will attempt to free other SCPs from containment in the name of its so-called “justice.” It is possible to talk SCP-5828-2 down but you must alert Dr. Kurusu of its appearance so that the proper procedures for handling SCP-5828’s mood can be initiated and the area can be put into lockdown. If Dr. Kurusu cannot be reached, inform someone with level 3 clearance or higher of the situation. If you cannot talk SCP-5828-2 down, do not approach and wait for the appropriate containment personnel to arrive. SCP-5828-2 will attack you if you get in its way. Further investigation as to how these attacks work is required. Refer to ██████████████-████ for more information.

 **Description** : SCP-5828-2 is an exact copy of SCP-5828 except in a red, white, and gold prince outfit. Its overall demeanour is quite pleasant unless you are in its way in which case it will become hostile. It appears to be an amplification of SCP-5828’s emotions, however, unlike SCP-5828 it seems to have some sort of supernatural abilities. Other than these qualities it should be treated with the same respect as SCP-5828 when within containment. If it is found outside of containment it should be detained or killed. Killing SCP-5828-2 has no effect on SCP-5828 and it will return when summoned again by SCP-5828.

**Item #** : SCP-5828-3

 **Object Class** : Keter

**Special Containment Procedures** : SCP-5828-3 is difficult to contain due to its flux state in reality. SCP-5828-3 will appear within a 100-meter radius of SCP-5828 if SCP-5828 wills it, or if it becomes bored or agitated. To keep its appearances to a minimum it is important to keep SCP-5828 in a good mood. SCP-5828-3 is violent and must not be approached if encountered outside of containment. It is not possible to talk to SCP-5828-3 without it becoming aggressive. You must alert Dr. Kurusu of its appearance immediately so that the proper procedures for handling SCP-5828’s mood can be initiated and the area can be put into lockdown. If Dr. Kurusu cannot be reached, inform someone with level 3 clearance or higher of the situation. SCP-5828-3 will attack if it spots you. Further investigation as to how these attacks work is required. Refer to ██████████████-████ for more information.

 **Description** : SCP-5828-3 is an exact copy of SCP-5828 except in a black and blue striped bodysuit, with multiple belts, clawed gauntlets, and a torn cape. Unlike SCP-5828-2, who will attempt to free other SCPs, SCP-5828-3 appears to be violent in an attempt to lash out on SCP-5828’s behalf. It appears to be an amplification of SCP-5828’s emotions, however, unlike SCP-5828 it seems to have some sort of supernatural abilities. Other than these qualities it should be treated with the same respect as SCP-5828 when within containment. If it is found outside of containment it should be detained or killed. Killing SCP-5828-3 has no effect on SCP-5828 and it will return when summoned again by SCP-5828.

\---

  
  


Akira sighs and sets down the file. He’d originally been excited about finally being given level three clearance, his hard work was finally being recognized. But once the excitement of promotion wore off the dread of being assigned to an entirely new area of the facility began to set in. Higher clearance meant higher risk and SCP-5828 was certainly high risk. 

He’d read about it before, an abridged version of course, so he knew what to do if SCP-5828-2 or SCP-5828-3 ever broke containment. Which happened every so often, unfortunately. Thankfully the lockdown kept it contained on the lower levels and Akira had never personally encountered either one of the SCP’s personally. And now he was in charge of supervising it. Hopefully being right there with SCP-5828 would be like sitting in the eye of the storm, and SCP-5828-2 and SCP-5828-3 would never bother him. But considering the fate of the last supervisor, he knew better than to rely on that possibility. 

Still, despite it all, Akira did like his job. He enjoyed learning new things, to the point that he’d risked stealing files he didn’t have access to just so he could learn more. However, knowledge came at a cost and Akira was paying it with his sanity. Spending so much time underground, monitoring the same SCPs for years, sacrificing lives for the sake of learning something new, it all took its toll eventually. 

He didn’t have time to dwell on it now though.

After triple checking that he had his keycard and ID, Akira makes his way out of the living quarters to the main elevator, heading down into the far less inviting containment areas. His heels click on the linoleum, the sound echoing down the halls along with the hum of machinery and the hiss of the doors sliding shut behind him. The isolation and the cold glare of fluorescents only served to worsen the ball of dread that had settled in his stomach. The atmosphere was fitting for a prison. 

After nearly getting singed by a tesla gate and coming to terms with the fact his hair was not going to behave after going through decontamination, he finally arrives at SCP-5828’s cell. He exchanges very basic pleasantries with the researcher in charge of watching SCP-5828 on the night shift, before taking his place at the desk with a sigh. 

SCP-5828 is already awake, glaring at the wall like it personally offended it. Akira wouldn’t be all that surprised if it had, considering where they were. 

The cell it was sitting in was surprisingly nice. Not much better than the rooms the staff stayed in, but considerably nicer than most of the cells in the facility. If it wasn’t for the fluorescent lights and the concrete walls, it would almost look cozy. The bed was small enough to fit SCP-5828 comfortably, and there was a small shelf beside it with a few books stacked on it. A desk faced the observation window and a door leading to the bathroom was tucked in the corner. It was considered enough to keep SCP-5828 stable, but any room would start to feel claustrophobic if it was all you saw every day.

Akira sets his paperwork in front of him, clearing his throat to get SCP-5828’s attention. He chooses to ignore the glare he gets for interrupting its staring contest with the wall.

“Good morning, SCP-5828. My name is Dr. Akira Kurusu, and I’ll be your supervisor from now on. Please describe your current mood.”


	2. Chapter 2

“SCP-5828, please describe your current mood.”

That was all he heard anymore. Every day, three times at least, more if he was noticeably unstable. He missed normal conversations about mundane things like the weather and work. A couple of years ago he would have laughed at the thought. 

Now his only conversation partners were the researchers who were too cold and detached to actually bother initiating a conversation, D-class who were either far too scared of him or just demoted researchers who fit in either of the former categories or Robin and Loki.

The last two were poor conversation partners simply because of the headaches that followed their incessant bickering. They were easier to talk to in person, but he wasn’t too fond of the commotion that would come with their arrival. The second they were released they’d be more concerned about leaving the cell than whatever thoughts were weighing on his mind. Still, his own mind was better company than anyone else he’d met in this prison.

“SCP-5828, your current mood.”

Akechi looks over at the new supervisor, giving him a proper once over. It was hard to make out the details thanks to the lights on the other side of the window being much dimmer. His hair was a bird’s nest of dark curls, and thick glasses masked whatever expression he was making. Probably something disapproving, if he had to take a guess based on his tone. 

At least his voice was nice. The last supervisor had a nasally one, he got sick of it after a week. Loki finally did something about it yesterday. It had been satisfying, listening to him choke on his own blood after Loki tore out his throat. It’s a shame he had been on the other side of the wall, he didn’t get to see the aftermath. Just the sound of Loki returning to his head, grumbling about being shot before he could wreak anymore havoc. 

“Stable.”

It’s not an entirely honest answer, but Akechi didn’t have a reason to be. He just had to behave and they would treat him well enough so that he wouldn’t lose control. That’s what this was all about, keeping Robin and Loki contained. So whatever else they kept here would stay contained too. 

“Great. I’m sure you’ll let me know if that changes.” 

Akechi scoffs and goes back to glaring at the wall. 

_‘Don’t you think he looks tired?’_

**_‘Does it matter? He’s the one keeping us here. He has a choice.’_ **

_‘You can’t be certain about that, you’ve seen what they do to people here-’_

**_‘That doesn’t excuse-’_ **

Akechi grits his teeth, bracing himself for another headache when they’re interrupted by the sound of his breakfast sliding in through a grate in the door. 

Right. Breakfast. He should eat something. 

He’d tried to starve out of spite once, that hadn’t ended well. 

Akechi stands, moving to the door so he can retrieve the tray. He drops it on the desk, sitting down with a huff. It’s two pieces of toast, and some questionable scrambled eggs. It’s not quite hot anymore, the cafeteria wasn’t anywhere near heavy containment so it wasn’t that much of a surprise. Knowing what to expect didn’t make the sensation of shovelling lukewarm eggs into his mouth that much better. 

It doesn’t help that he can feel Kurusu’s eyes on him the entire time.

At least the food here wasn’t all that bad though, except the tuna casserole. He didn’t know what they’d put in that but it certainly wasn’t edible. 

He finishes his food before it gets too cold, sliding the tray back through the door. It sits heavy in his stomach, settling beside the ball of anxiety that never seems to leave him in this place. He curls up on his bed again, debating with himself over what he wants to spend time on today. 

There’s a puzzle he hasn’t started yet, at least three new books he requested that he hasn’t read and if all else fails he could play chess with himself.

All of those things require effort, and Akechi isn’t sure he can bring himself to try. 

He eventually gets up, leaning over the side of his bed to grab a book. ‘Arsène Lupin vs. Herlock Sholmes’... He almost felt silly for requesting it but, it wasn’t like anyone here knew about his reputation, or even cared about what he did if it wasn’t worth researching. 

He reads for… well he’s not sure how long. But it's long enough that his eyes start to hurt and he’s pretty sure he’s been reading the same sentence for the past five minutes. 

The lights are too bright, but he can’t turn them off. 

Akechi chucks the book across his room before curling in on himself, shoving his face into the pillow to block out the light. 

“SCP-5828, are you-”

“I’m _fine._ ” 

Akechi can feel Kurusu staring at him, but he doesn’t bother looking. He knows he’s acting like a child, but it’s not like he has much of a choice if he wants to vent. He could let Loki out of course, but what would be the point? It doesn’t affect him at all in the end, and the klaxons would only guarantee a migraine in the end.

Killing Kurusu wouldn’t be worth it either. He’d rather give him a couple days first before he attempts something like that again. There was always a chance one of his supervisors might not be as aggravating as the others, might even tell him more about this place if he’s foolish enough. The situation has always been rather dismal but holding onto that small bit of hope that he might make it out of here was the only thing keeping him sane anymore.

He’d give Kurusu a week before he decided his fate and moved onto the next poor fool that was put in charge of him.

**‘He doesn’t deserve your mercy.’**

‘Shut up.’

Akechi rolls over, opening his eyes to darkness. Not total darkness, there was dim enough lighting so that they could still monitor him, but the lights were out. Had he somehow fallen asleep? No, they would have woken him up for his next meals. Which means…

“You turned out the lights…?”

Kurusu doesn’t answer at first, and for a moment Akechi thinks he is dreaming after all.

“You seemed upset, I assumed it was a headache. Was I wrong?”

“No… Thank you.”

He closes his eyes again. 

He’d give Kurusu two weeks, at most.

**‘Fool.’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be swapping POVs every chapter, for now. Gotta keep things interesting. I hope you're all enjoying it so far (=^･ｪ･^=))ﾉ彡☆


End file.
